The Journal of a Lonely Goblin King
by HikariTsumeLover
Summary: It's been 5 years since the Labyrinth and something's going on .With the help of only a journal at her disposal, Sarah must save Jareth and all of her friends before it's to late. R&R. First story I'm actually taking seriously. Rated T, but may become M in later chapters.
1. The first entry

The Journal of a Lonely Goblin King

**_Entry 1: October 28__th__ 1986_**

**_I don't even know why I'm doing this. She told me this would help me. I don't know how, but I'll give it a shot. Hello. I'm Jareth Ersaid Zarek Torin Taraketh. I am the Goblin King. I will NOT disclose how old I am. Let's just say I've been around quite a long while. I'm a fey. Not faeries with wings and 6 inches tall, but, in some way, their cousin. I have two brothers and a little sister, making me the eldest. She's the one who gave me this idea. Well, kind of told me to do this. She said it will help me deal with my anger from what happened last month. What happened last month, you ask? A certain GIRL broke my heart, after I offered her everything. She flat out refused me. I did as she asked. I took the child, ordered time and turned the world upside down, but still that was not enough. I played her little game, acting like the villain. I did everything she expected me to, but still, that was not enough. I'm fed up with this girl. She haunts my dreams every night. She doesn't know what she's doing to me. And after she said certain words, she returned home and had the audacity to throw a party with MY subjects. Not just one or two. No. The entire kingdom. I was furious. And I was forced to watch from outside her bedroom window. Stuck in my owl form of course. No one suspects the owl at night. But, only at night. I watch her every day, making sure nothing bad happens to her. I'm told to try and get over her, but I can't. She's all I can think about. Her long chocolate brown hair, those soul-piercing green eyes. I hate her, but at the same time, I can't. She's been in my dreams for as long as I can remember, even before she was born. It was like if destiny is keeping us together, our souls connected for all times. They kind of are now, though. I sang to her in that dream of hers. I wasn't expecting to be there, but I used it to my advantage. If it wasn't for that stupid clock, I would still have her in my arms right now, and there wouldn't be a reason to write this. But, she's not, so there is. I think this is enough for today. Bye._**

Jareth sighed and put his quill down. Why did he even agree to this? Oh yes. Because if he didn't, little Coraine would go tell High Queen Kirlia what was wrong with him. That mother of his was always a little overprotective. Ever since Sarah left, the castle has been disaster. Goblins kept disappearing and appearing at will, most likely going to visit their Champion. He growled at the thought. She shouldn't be Above if she was the Champion. She should be here, with him. He pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up. He walked towards the open patio doors that led to a balcony that overlooked the Labyrinth. Leaning against the railing, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He wrapped his arms around himself, as if he were holding his beloved girl there, close to him. If only she would've stayed with him, he wouldn't feel this guilt inside of him, and maybe his mother would get off his back about not finding a wife yet. At least, he hoped. Standing up straight, he moved back inside his office, sitting down and continuing his paperwork for the dinner party his mother had him planning.

* * *

Sarah Williams, age 20, was pacing in her room. Her step-mother Karen had insisted that she went with a boy from the neighborhood to the fancy Italian restaurant just around the corner. He was just someone she met in the local library while doing research for her new novel. Well, her first novel actually, but she wanted to do some digging about a certain type of creatures before she started writing. The man's name was Jakob Zaragoza. He was a good man, a sweet boy, always ready to help anyone. Unfortunately, that's not what Sarah was looking for and it seemed like Karen couldn't keep her nose out of her step-daughter's business.

So, Sarah was pacing in her room, wearing what her step-mother told her would be nice. After meeting with Jakob at the coffee shop to talk about some ideas, Karen insisted that she took him out for dinner. After trying to explain that she wasn't interested in him, Jakob still insisted that they went out for dinner, just to give it a try.

So, unwillingly, Sarah got all dressed up in a beautiful forest green evening gown, a light brown belt around her waist, with matching ballet flats on her feet. Her long hair was in a tight French braid that went over her shoulder. She had on little makeup, not trying to look to fancy, but enough so Karen wouldn't get mad at her if she didn't get all dressed up for her date. She looked in her mirror and sighed.

Sitting down, she put her hands on the vanity and called softly. "Hoggle, I need you…"

She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she saw someone appear in her mirror. Blond hair, eyes with uneven pupils, an angular face, thin lips, pale skin. Seeing a man instead of the dwarf she knew and loved like a brother made her jump. The man in the mirror smirked. "Hello Precious. It's been a while."

Sarah couldn't believe her eyes. It was the very man she dreaded, but at the same time, was fascinated by. She gaped a few times before hearing him chuckle. She glared at him through the mirror before mumbling the title she knew this man by.

"Hello Goblin King. Where's my friend?" she scowled at him, not wanting to hear his excuses, but wanting to know where her friend was.

Jareth's smile fell at the mention of the dwarf/goblin/whatever he was. His face took on a sour look, a grim expression that could only define the worst. "That's why I'm here, Precious. He's gone. They all are. Someone's taking them one by one and I'm the only one left."

Hearing him say that made something inside of her churn and spin. What did he mean? Hoggle, Sir Didymus and sweet Ludo. They couldn't all be gone, could they? She looked up at the Goblin King in her mirror, a sad and almost a concern look. He had to be lying. Right? "You're lying, Goblin King. My friends are O.K. You're just trying to keep them away from me. Where are they? An oubliette? The bog?" she snarled at him, glaring with her pale, emerald eyes.

The Goblin King took a long look at his girl through the mirror. He sighed and lowered his head. He shook it slowly, a sad look on his face. "I'm not lying. You should know. Feys can't lie." He said darkly.

Not wanting to believe what she was hearing, Sarah stood up and started pacing again. They were all gone, every single one of them. Surely it hasn't been that long since she talked to them, right? She looked at the Goblin King before squaring her shoulders and saying strongly, "I'm coming to help find them. How am I supposed to get there?"

Seeing Jareth's face light up, she stood a little taller, knowing she was doing the right thing to get her friends back. He explained to her how she needed to get ready to leave soon because he was afraid they were coming after him next.

Nodding and watching Jareth disappear, she quickly changed into a pair of loose jeans and a black tank top, a brown hoodie tied around her waist. She quickly got a bag of supplies ready. Matches, water, food, blankets, pillows, extra clothes, multiple first-aid kits, an electric heater, anything she thought she could use in the Labyrinth. Grabbing a few personals belongings, such as a picture of her and Toby, a few of her favorite books and her copy of the Labyrinth, which she had kept hidden ever since that fateful day, were also included. She brought an empty journal with a few pens, deciding that she might want to write everything she encountered down, maybe for inspiration. Knowing it was time to go, and hearing Karen climbing the stairs, calling to her, she walked through her full body mirror that the Goblin King had used his magic on so she could travel to his realm to help save everyone.

Just as she left, there was a knock on the door. "Sarah. Sarah sweetie, Jakob's here." Karen called to her 20 year old daughter who was always reluctant to go out on dates.

Opening the door and finding the room empty, Karen started worrying once she saw the open window. Instantly, she called to her husband Robert that Sarah had ran away from home, again. Unknowingly to both of them, she had in fact gone on a trip to save her friends from whatever trouble the Labyrinth had been doomed to.

* * *

Sarah Williams awoke in a strange place. It was quiet, almost too quiet. It was odd for her. She was used to a busy life-style with her 6 year old brother Toby. They had become closer ever since the first time they had both been in the Labyrinth. She willingly took care of him and was always playing with him. Shaking her head to rid herself of the distraction she was giving herself, she noticed she was already in the Goblin City. And everyone was gone. _How odd,_ she thought with interest, _there should be Goblins running around everywhere_.

Knowing something was up, and not liking it, she ran towards the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, now worried that the King had also been taken. He had told her that he would meet her when she arrived. And yet, he wasn't there. How odd was that?

Reaching the entrance, she ran up the stairs that led to the throne room. Finding it empty made her worry all the more that she would be alone, so she darted to the stair case on the side of the room until she reached a strange room that she had never seen before. Looking around, she realized that she must've been in someone's bedroom.

The bed was at least a king size, a giant canopy over it. The blankets were different shades of red and black, the four posts were made out of a dark oak wood. There was a desk on the other side of the room, facing a giant fireplace. There were papers thrown all over its surface, a few books, and… a journal? Where did that come from?

Sarah walked over to the desk, curiosity slowly rising inside of her. _'Curiosity killed the cat… But it did have 8 more lives…"_ she thought grimly, worried about what she was about to find. Looking at the brown leather bound book with a slip of aged paper wedged between the book and the tie keeping it close, she oddly felt that it was somehow calling to her.

Pulling out the piece of paper from the bindings, she opened it and read its contents.

**_"Hello,_**

**_You who are reading this are now the only one left in this part of the Underground. If you are reading this, you have 26 hours to find me with this journal for hints. That gives you two days. Please help me and my kingdom from whoever is taking us from our home. The first entry that would help you is already bookmarked. Feel free to read the rest of them, as there might be hints hidden in there that I could not find. I must go, I hear them coming up the stairs._**

**_-Jareth, the King of Goblins"_**

Sarah looked down at the journal and picked it up. Turning it around in her hands, she sat down on the chair that was there and opened the journal. Finding the entry that he wanted her to read, she looked up at the roof and said with much more confidence than she felt she held.

"I promise you Goblin King," she muttered, "I will save you and everyone else in this kingdom. Even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

A/N: Wow, first chapter of my first story I feel will go a long way. I hope at least. So, every chapter will start off with an entry from Jareth's journal. Hopefully you will like it. I will try to update as often as possible. Please read and review, flammers not welcomed, but will be taken.


	2. The Strange Woman

**_Entry 16: August 28__th__ 1988_**

**_It's me again. I've been trying my hardest to get to this thing, but unfortunately, I've been getting caught up with work. The Goblins are getting more nervous around me. I don't know why. I haven't kicked any of them recently, and I have become much more lenient with their shenanigans. They've been gone longer now, more periods of time in between their disappearances and appearances. I wonder why. I also haven't seen that little fox creature in a while. I know for a fact that he didn't return to the bog, I would've heard about it from one of the Goblins. Maybe he's gone to visit her. I don't really know, and I don't really care. But, I've noticed some of the Goblins have gone missing as well. That's what I'm finding odd. My chef's gone, as well as all of my Cleaner Goblins. You know the ones that operate the Cleaners and that actually clean the castle from time to time. But, the dreams have returned. It's always the same. She's controlling that God forsaken army. And it's always her who gets to me the fastest and ends up killing me. Why, I don't know. But, she's aged in my dreams. Her hair darker, eyes more alert to what's going on. I guess that must be her now, Above anyways. She's what, 17 now? I bet she's with one of her boyfriends that I've seen her with. Jake, or Justin, or whatever his name is. It doesn't, shouldn't, matter. She's moved on now, that's all I know. But that dream. It's all I can think about. She's leading a group hidden by the shadows. I don't know what that means. All I know is that my subjects are dying, one by one, in my dream. That probably has something to do with what's actually happening. I don't know why I keep having that same dream. I haven't been able to properly rest in months, a year I think. Well, that was around the time that I noticed the Goblins disappearing slowly. They must be connected, but how? That's what's bugging me the most. Well, I have to get back to work. Bye._**

Sarah sighed as she placed the journal on her lap. Looking up at the ceiling for a minute, she tried to understand what she just read. Nodding slowly, she started stating everything out loud to help herself.

"Goblins were disappearing and appearing. Sir Didymus disappeared… Goblins left and never returned. He had dreams of me… killing him. He was stalking me… Bastard." she whispered out to nobody.

Standing up slowly, she walked over to the window next to the bed. The curtains were drawn, letting her see the Labyrinth. She gasped at seeing the terrible state that the giant maze was in. The walls were in worst condition then when she ran. They crumbling and falling apart. The hedge part of the Labyrinth was gone, only the branches and twigs left. All the leaves had fallen off, being replaced by thorns. The bog didn't smell as bad as she thought. It seemed like it was actually drying up.

'_How odd…_' she thought, remembering when her and Hoggle had to go there during her run. She shuddered at the awful smell that had haunted her for at least a year every time she had to either take out the garbage or change Toby's diaper.

Moving back to the desk, Sarah put the journal in her bag and decided that she might want to grab a few extra things before she headed out on what she considered the journey of a lifetime. Looking around, she grabbed a few throwing knives and two long swords which she found in a hidden cupboard in the back of Jareth's closet.

She nodded before moving towards the door. Giving the room one last fleeting look, she opened the door and made her way down the stairs to her next adventure.

* * *

Jareth the Goblin King awoke in a strange place. Not knowing where he was kind of put him on edge. Trying to stand up, he found out that his hands were bound above his head, chained together by thick heavy chains made of iron. Growling and wincing all at the same, he was glad that he decided to put on one of his thicker shirts and longer gloves. He tried to move his legs around to move into a more comfortable position, only to find that his legs were also chained together.

"What the-?" he growled, struggling to move his feet apart. Not being successful at that simple, he groaned loudly, feeling the iron rubbed against his skin when his arm moved the wrong way. Jareth hissed loudly, trying to move away from the iron chains keeping him in place. He stopped struggling, giving up on trying to break free. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his strength from the iron on his wrists.

The sound of heels against the stone floors of the dungeon halls stirred him from the sleep that was setting in his bones. The Goblin King groaned as he forced his eyes open. A pair of booted feet stood waiting at the entrance of the cell. "Well well. Look at the almighty, powerful Goblin King. Chained up, covered in dirt."

Jareth growled low in his throat. How dare anyone insult him? He tried to stand once more, but failed, his legs letting go from under him once he sort of got standing up. The man laughed at him, mocking him once again. He unlocked the door and walked through, before grabbing Jareth's hair and yanking his head up, forcing his mouth open and making him meet his kidnapper's eyes. The pale green irises of the man's eyes were filled with amusement and mockery. His sandy blond hair fell in his face as he looked down at his captive's fear filled eyes.

He threw the chained Fey to the ground, throwing his head back with laughter, watching the man under him groan in pain as he fell to the hard cement flooring. He stopped suddenly and glared down at the man at his feet. "You will pay for hurting my sister."

And after that, he walked away, closing the door. Jareth sighed as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position. He winced at the iron on his skin. Knowing an hour has passed, he sighed deeply. _'Only 25 hours to go…'_ he thought sadly, closing his eyes. Knowing he was going to need his strength, he fell into a light sleep, trying to keep the little power he had left.

* * *

Sarah walked through the city, taking in all of the beautiful scenery. It was shocking on how beautiful a place full of Goblins could be. The houses were intriguing, standing at least 20 feet tall, with twist and turns in the structure of the buildings. She walked through the town, amazed by the beauty of it all.

Turning the corner, she tried to situate herself. Looking around, she realised she was lost. _'Great… Just what I need…'_ she thought grimly.

Deciding to retrace her step, she heard a soft sobbing coming from inside a house. Deciding to check it out, she opened the door and slowly entered, being extremely cautious. She looked around the house, finding a woman with red hair in the corner, crying. She slowly approached and found the woman was wearing a purple dress, settled around her, the material having a very flow-y look to it. Her skin was pale, hair almost looking black from how dark it was.

"Excuse me Miss, but what's wrong?" she asked softly, looking down at the woman curled up in a ball on the floor. She crouched down next to her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

The other woman looked up and Sarah looked into her brown eyes. She sniffed once, before wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She nodded before straightening herself up. "Yes, I'm fine…" she murmured, more to herself than Sarah.

Sarah smiled, stood up and offered the strange woman her hand. "I'm Sarah, pleased to meet you."

The other woman grabbed her hand, stood up and smiled back at her. "I'm Ireland. I came here to visit my fiancé, but it seems he was taken by some strange men wearing all black."

Sarah looked at Ireland surprised. "Fiancé? Who is it?" she asked, genuinely curious. Who could she be marrying in the Goblin City? Surely she didn't mean…

Ireland, as if reading her mind, nodded and looked her in the eyes. "Yes, I'm engaged to the Goblin King, Jareth. Just as I was arriving, he was taken by these strange men. I hid in here as to not get caught. I heard them talking. I think they killed him…" she mumbled, looking into Sarah's green eyes sadly.

Sarah froze at that. He… wasn't dead, was he? Could he? Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, she looked at Ireland with a sad smile."I'm going to get him. Stay here and I'll come back in the next few days. I'm not going to let that man die. He's my way home…" she mumbled the last part under her breath, hoping the redhead didn't hear her. She didn't need the brown eyed woman to know that she wasn't from there.

Ireland looked at Sarah gratefully, her face lighting up. "Really? You would do that?" she questioned.

Sarah nodded and turned towards the door. "I will. I have to save my friends as well."

Walking towards the door, Sarah turned to Ireland. Nodding once, she left, leaving the door open and went on her way, more determined than ever now.

Ireland stayed in the room and smirked. "Hurry up, my dear. We don't know how long he has left. For all I know, my brother could have killed him…"

And with that, she left, twirling around in her dress, disappearing, leaving only a cloud of black and dark purple glitter as proof that she was there.

* * *

A/N: Well then… Who is the mysterious man who was torturing Jareth? What does Ireland want and why was she there? I promise all of these questions shall be answered. Just keep reading. I also do not own anything or any of the characters besides Ireland and many our mystery man. Please read and review. Flammers not accepted, but will be taken


	3. The Journey To Elsewhere

_**Entry 23: September 28**__**th**__** 1989**_

_**Hello. I don't know why I'm writing today. I shouldn't. I should be doing what I do every year at this time. It's been 3 years since that incident. The Goblins are celebrating. Well, those who are here. There's about half of the population now. I don't know where they're all going. They've disappeared and they aren't coming back. I have a feeling someone has been taking them, but who, I don't know. Stuff has been happening in my family, with Phillipp. He's still trying to get the throne, even though he knows it will never happen. That -**__**basta-,**__** guy doesn't understand that it will never happen. Mother and Father were supposed to give him the throne, but after what he did, they changed their minds. But, that's a story for another day. He's trying to take the throne, most likely planning to kill me in my sleep. That would be amusing to see. Well, I wouldn't see but-. You get the point. I bet he's the one behind the Goblins disappearances. He's trying to make me look bad, isn't he? Well, he's not the only one trying to get the throne. I have a… **_**admirer…**_** Not quite sure what her name is, but she's not going to get the throne. She's trying to seduce me, that's all I know. She thinks that flipping that red hair of hers will get her somewhere. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't know that I only go for brunettes. Too bad for her. Speaking of brunettes, Sarah (I'm finally able to say her name) has been hanging around a boy named Jared. JA-RED. Not only does he have a very close name to mine, he has blond hair and blue eyes. I feel that Sarah is lying to herself. She says that she isn't interested in me, but her dreams and her new "boyfriend" are proof enough for me to show that she subconsciously still thinks about me. It bothers me that she doesn't admit it yet. She must call for me before I can go to her. Unless something happens to that dwarf, Higgle. Or Hoghead, I'm not sure what his name is, the list is too long. Then I can intercept her calls. And I do know that she calls him. It's impossible not to know. The entire kingdom can tell. I swear that I'm not the only one who can feel it. There's a shock throughout the entire Underground. He doesn't know though. Thank the gods for that, or else I wouldn't be able to know when she's hurting, in danger, or sad from one of her break-ups. Well, dinner is almost ready and Mother wants me to "spend time" with the family. Goodbye.**_

Sarah growled low in her throat. He was still stalking her! And he admits it! How dare he do such a thing. She was furious and wanted to punch him. But first, she had to find him. She thought back on his other entries that she read. This was the fifth. She read entry 16, 45, 38, 11 and now 23. They were all over the place, from his dreams of her, his fantasies of their lives in the future, which wasn't going to happen in her eyes, to his family matters and this mystery girl with red hair who wanted the throne of the Queen.

Sarah sighed, wishing he would elaborate more next time he decided to write in that thing. She still had a long way to go, and didn't know where to start. He had mentioned that his sister, Coraine, had red hair. Maybe she was conspiring with that Phillipp that Jareth always talked, no, complained about. She stood up from her place against a tree and continued on her journey.

After having found a map of the entire Underground, she left the city and made her way outside the Labyrinth. Now standing in front of the maze that started and dragged her into this mess years ago, she debated what her next move should be. Knowing his captives wouldn't be dumb enough to keep him in the kingdom, she decided she would have to go to another kingdom, maybe the Sea Creature kingdom, or the Dragon kingdom. Looking at the names written on the map that she had laid out in front of her, she assumed that those were the names of the kings and queens to those kingdoms. She ended up deciding that she would go to the Dragon kingdom with King Thanos and Queen Zalika. Considering the distance shown on the map, she figured it would take at least an hour, hour and a half to reach there walking.

Standing up and picking up her bag, she threw it over her shoulder, but not before putting the journal in there, and continued her journey to the Dragon Kingdom.

* * *

Jareth forced his eyes open as he looked up and around him. His arms were no longer bound, but his legs were. Rubbing his wrists with his hands, he realised that he was still in the same dungeon, but without his boots, vest, gloves and shirt. Not knowing where everything was, or where it went scared him.

Since when was the Goblin King scared?

… Apparently since now.

He heard footsteps coming down the hall again, but these were different than the first ones an hour ago. There was more of a heel. Like… of a woman…?

Shocked, the Goblin King tried to find a way out of his current situation; he found that there was none. Standing up now that he was able to, he tried to stand his ground as good as possible even if he was really in pain. Looking down at his chest, he found bruises, purple and yellow circles turning dark brown, almost black. Realising he got those when he fought back at his castle, he finally felt the different atmosphere than before. It wasn't one of mischief like what he's used to, being surrounded by Goblins all the time. It's one of secrecy and mystery…

The door opened and it was indeed a woman who walked through the door. Her red hair and purple dress gave away who she was immediately. It could've been his sister, but she hated heels. So, the only other woman he knew with red hair and wore a purple dress was…

"Hello Ireland… It's a pleasure to see you again…" Jareth sneered, watching as she moved closer to him.

Ireland smirked and stepped closer, something in her hand gleaming from the torch light coming from the halls. "Why hello Jareth. Oh, I see we had to physically bring you here. Such a pity…" she mocked, tilting her head to the side lightly, her lips forming a soft pout.

He lunged forward to get up in her face, only to be held back by the iron around his ankles. He growled deep in his chest, not liking the look she held in her eyes. Their wicked gleam shone brightly in her brown eyes. Her pout formed into a smirk, and Ireland held her ground, watching as Jareth hunched over. She knew he pulled a few muscles in his chest trying to get away.

Jareth glared at the red head in front of him, hating the way she was making him feel weak. She lifted the item she held in her hands. The Goblin King felt his head being lifted and realised that she was holding a leather crop in her hand. He scowled at the idea of what she could do with it and closed his eyes.

He let his head fall forward; opening his eyes again and felt something hard hit him in the back of his head as everything fell to black…

* * *

Sarah stopped walking and leaned against the trees nearby. She'd been walking for over an hour, but somehow she hadn't made it to the next kingdom yet. Actually, she hadn't seen anything since she left the Goblin City and the Labyrinth.

She stopped and looked around. The sun was high in the sky, shinning down upon her. She felt the sweat dripping down the side of her face, and rubbed it away with the side of her hand. She blocked her eyes by shielding them with her other hand, trying to look at the sun and determine the time. She guessed it was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon. She had already wasted 2 hours, and she needed to hurry up. _'No time to waste,'_ she thought, _'No time to rest or do anything. I have to save Jareth.'_

She lifted her duffel bag over her shoulder and continued on her way to the Dragon Kingdom.

* * *

Her feet were hammering against the ground as she began to run. Her heart started pounding in her ears as her heart rate went up. Her breaths were coming out in short gasps as she began sprinting up a hill, knowing that she had to be close.

Sarah's lips formed a grin as she made it to the top of the hill. From there, she was able to see walls surrounding a bunch of mountains with a castle resting on the top of the highest mountain in the center. Realising it'll take her more than her last remaining 24 hours to reach the top, she starting looking around for an ulterior way to reach there. She ran down to the gates and started knocking on the doors that stood at least 10 feet above her head.

She admired the amazing craftsmanship of the intricate pattern of vines and flowers on the doors. Sarah ran her hand up and down the doors, feeling the patterns beneath her fingertips. The flowers were all different shapes and sizes, some looking like roses and tulip with daisies, but some where unlike any she had ever seen. They seemed to have more of an Underground look, so she assumed that that's what they were. The vines were twisting and turning around every flower petal, every inch of the wood seemed to be covered by the vines.

Sarah reached for the brass doorknob that was settled quite a ways up then what she was expecting. Reaching for it, she stood on the tips of her toes, hoping that would help her out a bit.

It didn't.

"Hello, young miss. Do you need something?" asked a voice behind her.

The green-eyed girl turned around and was facing a man with long black hair and brown eyes, a woman to his side with red hair and eyes of two different colours. She took a step back, but the woman advanced.

"It's O.K. Sarah. We know that our brother went to you for help. We went to the Goblin City to look for you, but it seemed you had already left. So, here we are. We're ready to help you." The redhead said calmly.

Sarah nodded before asking, "How do you know my name?"

The woman laughed and the man rolled his eyes. "I'm Nathaniel. This is Coraine. We know how our older brother Jareth feels about you. He talked about you so much; we kind of put two and two together." He, Nathaniel, explained.

Sarah nodded, knowing that things were about to get quite complicated since she now had two of the three siblings of the infamous Goblin King at her side helping her deal with whoever took him. She turned back towards the door and said the most important thing on her mind.

"Any ideas on how to get in? I'm a little too short to reach the handle."

The fey siblings laughed together, and walked towards the doors, pushing them open. Now, Sarah knew, things were going to be getting serious.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review, I seem to like them a lot and they seem to motivate me. Once school gets back on track and hopefully calms down, I'll be able to update regularly. I've been busy with our school musical and exams so, I struggled to finish writing this chapter. All my beautiful ideas flew out the window once exams and studying started. I do not own anything but the plot, the Dragon Kingdom, Ireland, Coraine and Nathaniel. I technically own Phillipp too, but, I don't like that guy, you guys will find out why soon enough. So, as always, read and review, flamers not welcomed, but will be taken.


	4. Remembering The Reason

_**Entry 78: December 28**__**th **__**1990**_

_**Hello. It's Jareth again. I decided this time to talk about this new dream I've been having about Sarah this time. It's no longer about her trying to kill me with that army she managed to created with my subjects, even though that's who she was killing before me, and before I always woke up. It's seems to be about us, in the future. Most say that when the Fey have a dream that it'll come true. That's good in this case, not in the other dream's case though. It's always the two of us sitting by the fireplace with two little kids by each of our sides, sleeping. Sarah seems so content in my arms. She's always smiling and resting her head against my shoulder. It makes me happy to think that that might someday happen. It helps with what I notice about her from Above. She's 19 now. My, how time flies. She broke up with her newest boyfriend. I think she noticed what she was doing, so she went for a different 'taste' of men. This one had brown hair and blue eyes. He was just a little taller than she is, but he isn't as muscled as the others. He was kind and sweet, but could still be a jerk when aggravated. Or drunk. He would boss her around; I went up to her multiple times to assist her when he got physical. Luckily, she never recognized me. But, I'm not worried about him anymore. I scared him off good last time, a week ago. I was there when she broke up with him, which caused him to get physical. But, he went on his way, never to be seen again, hopefully. I think his name was Josh, or something along those lines. I know it still started with a 'J'. She cried on my shoulder, thanking me for being there for her. I only wish I was able to do that without the guise I have to put on so she doesn't freak out. I only wished for so long that she would call for me. I guess the Wish-Giver can never have his own wish granted. I must go now. A stupid ball I must attend.**_

Sarah shut the journal and leaned against the tree she was on. After visiting King Thanos and Queen Zalika, Sarah and the Taraketh siblings had learned that Jareth wasn't anywhere in their kingdom, let alone in the area. She let out a sigh and put her head down on her knees. She remembered that break-up. His name was Josh, and she had tried to get away from the Jareth-y boyfriend. If only he had known that she knew it was him. The scent he had on him smelled like the dirt that covered the Labyrinth's path. She didn't recognize it until then, but she didn't mind this time.

She looked up to see Nathaniel and Coraine talking about what they're next move should be. Under normal circumstances, the brown-haired girl would've refused the help, but considering that it was the Underground, she decided that having a few Feys with her might be a good idea.

"…And then we'll attack from behind, with the army we would have freed…" Nathaniel mumbled to his little sister, who nodded in agreement.

Sarah, confused, asked them a very important question. "How do you know where he is?"

They both looked at her, then to the journal still in her hands. They nodded to each other and went back to their conversation. It was 5 hours after she had first arrived and Sarah was starting to worry for Jareth. _'Please let him be okay…'_ she silently begged.

* * *

Jareth awoke to someone trying to feed him something. He groaned loudly and opened his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to be poisoned before Sarah got there. He knew it had been 5 hours, leaving her with only 21. Less than a full day Above.

Looking up, the king saw someone he was half expecting to see. His little brother Phillipp, the one trying to take his throne, was holding a cup of water to his lips. The Goblin King growled and shook his head, trying to say something, but his throat raw with pain.

"I know how you must feel. Trust me. Drink this, it'll help." Phillipp said, forcing the edge of the cup passed Jareth's lips.

Jareth allowed the cold liquid down his throat and into his stomach. He winced when he felt something cold and hard hit the back of his throat causing him to gulp it down unwillingly. He yelped in pain at the cold hard iron went down his throat, burning its way down. Phillipp just laughed at his older brother.

"Such a fool, as always Jareth. You honestly think that I wouldn't try to hurt you in some way. Just because Ireland is keeping you here as a pet until that girl arrives doesn't mean that you're safe." He said with a laugh that sent shivers down the Goblin King's spine.

Jareth forced his eyes upwards to glare at the young king in front of him. Phillipp was the 2nd child in the family, and he was determined to take Jareth's throne. He wanted to take over the Above, thinking that humans are a stupid race and that they needed a firmer leadership. He was supposed to be the Goblin King, but he starting stealing the children from Above, even if they hadn't been wished away. This caused him to lose the chance of ever being a king that had connections to the Above. Thus, he was sent to be king of the Sea Creature kingdom.

Phillipp sent his fist flying towards Jareth's stomach, making the Goblin King double over, as much as he could, in pain. His knee was next, connecting itself to his older brother's jaw. A sickening crack resonated through the air as they collided.

Jareth felt his jaw go slack and hang open as he cried in pain. Who would have thought that all this was caused by a wish from 5 years ago…

* * *

_Jareth flew against the closed window of the house. The wind blew more violently than ever before. He had done this with wishers in the past. The stronger the wind, the more they believed and trusted the story. He had felt strong winds before, but none like this. It pushed him up against the glass and wooden frame before it broke the lock and pushed him inside the room. He flew around for a bit before landing in front of the wisher, a cloud of glitter surrounding him._

_The girl slowly lowered her hands from her face; tears welled up in her eyes. He stood tall and intimidating, guessing the girl's age was in her early teenage years. He smirked down at her, his sharp teeth barely pointing out from under his top lip._

"_You're him, aren't you..? You're the Goblin King…" he heard her stutter and pass through thin, pale pink lips._

_His smirk grew, lips pulled back and teeth gleaming in the moonlight shining in through the, now open, bay window._

"_Please, I want my brother back, if it's all the same." She begged him._

"_What's said is said." He taunted her, loving the look of fear in her eyes. He crossed his arms, his smirk growing even more._

"_But, I didn't mean it."_

"_Oh, you didn't?"_

"_Please, where is he?" Sarah Williams asked, taking a slight step forward._

"_You know very well where he is." He replied, uncrossing his arms and put his hands on his hips._

"_Please bring him back, please." She begged again._

_He took a step towards her, eyes gleaming as he looked down at the shaking girl beneath him. "Sarah. Go back to your room; play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."_

_Sarah froze before taking a step towards him. "I can't."_

_Jareth saw an opportunity, and so he took it. "I've brought you, a gift."_

_Sarah looked at his hand intrigued. "What is it?" _

"_It's a crystal, nothing more. But is you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. Bu this is not a gift, for an ordinary girl, who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it?"_

_During that explanation, the Goblin King started twirling the crystal back and forth in his hand, up and down his both arms before rolling it back to his right hand and holding it out to her. The girl hesitated before looking into his eyes. "Than forget the baby."_

"_I can't. It's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. Please, he must be so scared."_

_Jareth cut her off and turning his hand, the crystal turned into a snake. "Sarah. Don't defy me."_

_He proceeded to throw the snake at Sarah's neck, turning it into a boa scarf as she grabbed it and threw it to the ground, turning into a Goblin. The multiple Goblins around the room laughed, but hid as Sarah turned to look at them._

"_You're no match for me Sarah." He smirked again, knowing that if she chose to run the Labyrinth, he would have luck on his side. Mainly because of the Goblins that mess around with the runners._

"_But I have to have my brother back!"_

_With a sigh, Jareth turned and moved out of the way and pointed out the window. "He's there. In my castle."_

_Sarah ran up to the window and looked out._

_Outside, the Labyrinth was standing before her, the outline of a castle showing in the distance. "Is that, the castle beyond the Goblin City?"_

_She turned to look at Jareth, his hair flying behind him and in his face. "Turn back Sarah. Turn back before it's too late."_

_Jareth had seen runners die in the process of running the Labyrinth, and he didn't want to see a girl so young, with her entire life ahead of her, to die at such a young age._

"_I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?" She looked back towards the Labyrinth._

"_What a pity."_

"_It doesn't look that far."_

_He approached her and leaned down so his mouth was by her ear. "It's further than you think. Time is short."_

_He felt her jump and he smirked as he walked back and towards the bare tree that stood there alone. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth or your baby brother becomes one of us… Forever..." He whispered the last part before disappearing into thin air, ready to watch her fail the giant maze that is within the Goblin Kingdom._

* * *

Jareth forced his eyes opened as cold water hit his face. He glared up at Phillipp, who slowly lowered the bucket he was holding.

"So weak brother. I thought that you could hold up longer than that."

Jareth glared up at Phillipp and tried to yell at him, only to remember that his jaw was broken. He sneered at the younger one before closing his eyes and bracing himself for the impact of Phillipp's next blow.

* * *

_Sarah Williams floated down from the Escher room, landing softly on the stones that were beneath her. She looked around in shock, seeing the Escher room fall apart in front of her. She turned around and saw as the Goblin King exit from the opening that was there. Feeling a rush of confidence, she stood up a little taller and began to reply the lines from her play._

"_Give me the child."_

_Jareth approached her; head tilted the slightest to the left. "Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."_

_She turned with him as he started pacing in circles around her. "Generous…? What have you done that's generous…?"_

"_Everything! Everything that you wanted, I have done. You ask that the child be taken: I took him. You cowered before me; I was frightening. I have reordered time. I turned the world upside down and I have down it all for you. I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" He told her all of this while walking in circles around her, his face getting closer with each statement. When he finally stopped, Sarah looked him dead in the eye and continued her little rant._

"_Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours. And my-." She was cut off when he lifted a crystal towards her. She stopped walking towards him and, in return, he stopped moving away._

"_Look Sarah. Look at what I'm offering you. Your dreams." He was begging her now, pleading at her to take the crystal. No baby was in this deal. Just her, her dreams and him._

"_And my kingdom as great." She continued her pace towards him, making him backing up._

"_I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want." She could hear the need in his voice, the want to have her stay with him, and she, too, wanted that. But she needed to get home to Toby._

_She stopped walking and started looking around for the answer, trying to get it come to her. "My kingdom as great… My kingdom as great… Damn, I can never remember that line…"_

_Jareth saw an opportunity and took it, taking a step forward and held the crystal closer to her. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave…"_

_She heard the begging again, him pleading her, but she had to remember the line. "My kingdom as great… My kingdom as great…" She looked around and up at him as she remembered the line._

"_You have no power over me…"_

* * *

Sarah looked around the field. The flowers were blooming and were bright with colours. The grass was a bright emerald green. There were fairies flying around, picking up flower petals and throwing them at each other.

She turned to see Coraine and Nathaniel walking down the hill. They had decided to go to the Sea Creature Kingdom, at the other end of the Underground, or Avalon, as they called it. The Taraketh siblings used their magic to get them to the outskirts of the kingdom, but they still needed to walk a whiles to make it to the actual kingdom, the castle where Jareth was being held.

'_Don't worry Jareth; we're coming for you…'_

* * *

A/N: Wow. I got more words than I expected. So, I will try to update once a month for now, until the summer, but, musical in less than a month, barely finished. Plus English and Health homework. It sucks. So, I will not update until I get al least 5 more reviews. I'm gonna be mean like that, but I need more reviews. I will write the chapter, promise. So, as always, read and review, flamers not welcomed, but will be taken. Also, I do not own Labyrinth or its characters.


End file.
